The clock is ticking
by Mental Patient No.302
Summary: Maka has fallen into madness and is now in the arms of the kishin Asura. This is a story about a conversation that they have one night. Haha sorry for the sucky summary, I'm still trying to get the hang of them. So yeah, Maka/Asura. No smut, just...implied further near the end so rated M to be safe. Enjoy!


It's me again! Got the day off school so I thought i might post another story, haha. This one is similar to my last one, only in this one Maka has actually become insane. Again sorry if it sucks but aw well, it's not the end of the world if it does. Hopefully you enjoy! ^_^

Oh yeah, almost forgot...I don't claim any ownership of Soul Eater or it's characters (just so you know). Anyways, onto the story!

xXxXxXxXx

"Love…" Maka rocked back and forth slowly on the bed, the white silk sheets the only thing covering her naked body. Her bright emerald eyes were blank as she stared into nothing and her mouth was set into a firm line. She seemed to be thinking. He sat up and pulled her against his bare chest, his pale arms wrapping tightly around her petite frame. He nuzzled her neck, burying his head into her hair. "Something troubling you?"

"The clock is still ticking," she muttered. "When will it stop?"

"When the world is released from sanity, my love," he replied calmly.

Finally. After years of watching her, waiting, he had finally claimed what was his. His Maka. He inhaled her scent. The sweet smell of vanilla and honey mixed with dried blood and sweat. He smirked. She remained silent as he waited for her to say more. He squeezed his arms.

"What is it?"

"Something feels wrong," she said simply, starring ahead. "Like I'm forgetting something important."

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. "We have everything we need right here." He brushed her hair to the side, kissing the side of her neck. She moaned. "Asura…" she breathed. He grinned. He hardly touched her and she was already moaning. He kissed it again, tracing the love bits that already resided there with his lips, and watched as she squirmed under his touch. "Stop…" He ignored her.

"I can't think," she tried again, closing her eyes. He moved a hand up to rub her shoulder, his mouth still busy on her neck. He spoke into it.

"You think too much…" he decided. She remained still as he continued to massage her shoulder, her gaze thoughtful.

"I keep having these visions," she said, speaking more to herself than him. "What do they mean?" He kissed her neck once more before bringing his lips up to her ear. He licked the back of it, making her shudder in delight.

"What kind of visions?" he asked. She blinked in surprise, almost as though she didn't know she had spoken out loud. She answered anyway.

"I keep seeing a boy. His hair is white, like snow. And he has horrible sharp teeth. And his eyes, it's like they're coloured with blood. I'm afraid but it's like I've seen him before. He keeps calling for Maka. Who is Maka, Asura?" Asura was afraid too but not in the same sense as her. She was seeing visions of her old life, her life before insanity took over her body and mind. He was scared of losing what was his, scared of seeing her sanity return. He would have to kill the boy, it was his only option. He wouldn't allow her to leave him. He couldn't allow her to leave.

"The Maka he calls for is dead, but she's happy now. Pay no attention to the boy."

"Soul," she said, suddenly. "Was that his name?" She laughed. "Heh, what a strange name."

"He's there to take you away from me, love. He wants you to suffer in the cruel hands of sanity just like him and the rest of humanity." Her eyes, which were just filled with glee, were blank once more as she took in his words.

"Sanity is a scary thing, isn't it Asura? I don't want him to take me away. But the clock is still ticking. I want it to stop. It won't stop." His scarves wrapped around her body, holding her to him. She seemed to relax into his touch, her green eyes closing.

"He's the reason it ticks. Do you want to help him find his Maka?" he asked. She nodded, a twisted yet beautiful grin stretching across her face.

"If we help him, it will stop won't it?" He kissed her cheek.

"Of course. The ticking will stop when he finds her." She sighed and leaned further into him.

Her grin widened even further on her face as she giggled. "We'll release his soul won't we, Asura? He and his Maka will be happy if we kill him, right?" she asked between giggles.

He nodded as a grin found its way to his own lips. "That's exactly right, my love."

"Asura?" He silenced her question as he licked a spot on her neck. She let out a cry of pleasure as he bit her, sinking his teeth into her soft flesh. Her blood was sweet on his tongue.

She was his.

He turned them and pushed her against the mattress. The silk sheets fell away from her body, revealing all that she was. Her skin supported bruises and love bites from their previous activities, all of them fuelled by their madness and passion. He kissed her as he moved himself above her. The kiss deepened as he slid into her. Her cries were muffled by his lips. Her nails dug into his back in ecstasy, her legs wrapping around his body as he moved against her. This was how most of their nights were now.

She would hear the clock begin to tick again and they would be dragged back into the same conversation, brought back into the same activities as he reclaimed her body and mind in madness. After it all she heard the clock tick, no matter how many of her friends were killed because of it she still heard it.

The ticking would never end.

xXxXxXxXx

...And there you have it, another story for Asura/Maka. Hope you liked it and even if you didn't then everyone is entitled to their own opinions so it's cool =) Please review! In the meantime I'm going to sleep cause it's almost two in the morning. Goodnight everyone!


End file.
